reddits_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Arrival in the West
Following his return from the Void and now with the armies of demon-kind and dragon-kind behind him, Tempus intended to travel to the west to conquer the Lanista League and begin his crusade into the west. Background Greatly weakened after being forced to resurrect himself Tempus retreated to the Northern Abyss. When he arrived he was summoned to a war council. At the council were the five arch-demons and the Godhand. Pleasantly surprised by his audience Tempus took a seat. During the discussion the arch-demons claimed they would bring over the remainder of their army, a good five-hundred thousand demons. The Godhand did not speak during the council. With the council over Tempus elected to leave as he awaited V'alen to arrive. As he left the Godhand spoke saying "Minard Makaveli, I stood in your fields and watched you slaughter your friends and family. You never had a heart but you will. Listen to my request." Tempus listened to the Godhand's request and accepted. After leaving the Godhand a note arrived tied to the foot of a crow. It was from his informer within the Skyseekers which told him the Beannaithe had planned an effort to remove his powers and detailed how they planned to this. The informer had gained this information by talking to a Sien Beast, whom controled the natural aspect of shadows, who had hidden within the Castle of the Blessed and spied on the Beannaithe. The beast knew of the Castle of the Blessed as he witnessed its creation. Tempus decided he would continue the siege of the west regardless, knowing full well of what was to come. Tempus met with V'alen. Tempus rode on the great dragon's back and commanded the demon armies to attack Féarthailte City''' '''from the north while the dragons scorched the land surrounding it, not allowing anyone to flee during the invasion. The demons opened temporal gates and immediately arrived in an unprepared Féarthailte. The massive armies of Féarthailte stood little chance against the siege. The demons overran the town and began to assimilate the city. The great warriors of Féarthailte's only hope was to close the temporal gates. Knowing little of the abyssal magic behind the gates they relied on a man who claimed knowledge of the magic. The man traveled to the highest tower of Féarthailte and began to chant ancient words. The temporal gates suddenly expanded tenfold and swarms of demons poured in. The man revealed himself as Incar Rex, a member of Incendiaries. With no hope left the leader of Féarthailte bent the knee, giving the city of the demon army. With the strongest army in the Lanista League taken care of, the fall of the west was inevitable. Meanwhile Tempus and the two-thousand dragons flew in unison around Féarthailte scorching the earth below them. All turning all their fields first to embers and then to ashes. When he arrived in Féarthailte the Duke of Féarthailte greeted him coldly and in defeat. Tempus demanded the artifact the Feather of Rí or he would annihilate the town entirely as well. When the Duke of Féarthailte agreed Tempus grasped at the feather and was instantly transported to the Castle of the Blessed. Around him stood the Beannaithe and with great fury in their voices they sealed Tempus within a barrier with hopes it would contain him long enough for them to use powerful magic to erase his life force from any of the plains of existence, to permanently remove his influence from the world. Tempus waited patiently with the Feather of Rí is in his hands. When the magic spell was complete the Beannaithe removed the barrier and cast it upon Tempus. The spell left him unfazed. Unsure of their shortcomings Tempus began to monologue. He told them when the precursors brought him back from death he became the embodiment of chaos. Since he was a natural part of the order of the world any interference with his plans would be deemed evil by the universe. The feather's ability to ward off the powers used by evil and Kite's armor's ability to protect him the larger his following was, allowed him to negate the effect of their spell completely. The Beannaithe were prepared for this. It was told that if they were to combine their power they could remove the abilities the Precursors had gifted Tempus, at the cost they would be weakened for a year. When they utilized this ability a horrible shriek could be heard resonating from where Tempus stood. Upon closer inspection the Gobbit was seen writhing in pain. Tempus had recalled him from the Precursors, who had gifted the Gobbit their powers. This was planned by Tempus who consulted the Precursors during his time in the Void and instructed them what to do. With the Gobbit on the floor dying and the Beannaithe powerless to stop him Tempus stepped foward towards Suumer and took her throat in his hand. He split her physical body and her mental presence into two and absorbed her mental presence. With her powers he took the Book of Artifacts in his hands and found the location of Sule's Scepter, a place called House of the Demogorgon. Category:Tempus